


Alec and Magnus' No Homo Super Platonic Bro Date

by fairytalegay



Series: Group Chat AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coming Out, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, angst if you squint, courtesy of jace obviously, i hope anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalegay/pseuds/fairytalegay
Summary: Alec locked his phone, pulled on his jacket and quickly gave himself a head-to-toe once-over in his mirror. He was messing with his hair, trying to get it to look less like a bird’s nest, when he was rudely interrupted by a voice from his doorway.“You look fine, big brother, just go.”Izzy was watching him from the door, a loving smile on her face. Alec nodded in response and pushed past her, rolling his eyes as she followed him down the hall. As they passed Jace’s room, his brother yelled “GET SOME, BRO!” which resulted in Alec flipping him off.





	Alec and Magnus' No Homo Super Platonic Bro Date

**Author's Note:**

> This literally only makes sense if you've read my shitty group chat so go read that first

**“alec:** OKAY HE’S OUTSIDE GOTTA GO LOVE YOU ALL BYE BYE BYE”

 

Alec locked his phone, pulled on his jacket and quickly gave himself a head-to-toe once-over in his mirror. He was messing with his hair, trying to get it to look less like a bird’s nest, when he was rudely interrupted by a voice from his doorway.

 

“You look _fine,_ big brother, just go.”

 

Izzy was watching him from the door, a loving smile on her face. Alec nodded in response and pushed past her, rolling his eyes as she followed him down the hall. As they passed Jace’s room, his brother yelled “GET SOME, BRO!” which resulted in Alec flipping him off. He turned at the top of the stairs to face his sister.

 

“Why are you following me?”

 

“I want to see Magnus!”

 

Alec eyes widened in fear comically.

 

“No, absolutely not. Go back to your room.”

 

“You’re not mom, you can’t force me to do anything.”

 

He rolled his eyes again, he was really going to get a headache from it.

 

“No, but I can tell mom why you _really_ had to come home from summer camp.”

 

“You wouldn’t.” Izzy narrowed her eyes.

 

“I will if you don’t leave me alone. Now go.”

 

Izzy groaned and flounced back along the hallway. Alec sped down the stairs and out the door, colliding with Magnus on the pathway outside. He stumbled backwards, cheeks bright red. Magnus, of course, was unfazed and had a small smile on his face.

 

“Alexander! I was just coming to check on you, I had feared you’d gotten lost.”

 

“No, I uh- my sister- I got sidetracked and I’m sorry I just...”

 

Alec trailed off as Magnus put a ring-covered hand on his arm. He tried adamantly to ignore the fact that his heart sped up at the touch.

 

“It’s fine. Really.”

 

Magnus smiled and Alec couldn’t help but smile back.

 

* * *

 

 

It was going astonishingly well. So well, in fact, that they sat and talked in the coffee shop for two hours. They were _politely told to leave_ (read: kicked out) by the barista when Alec admitted he had no money left to buy more coffee, unfortunately spoken within earshot of said barista.

 

So now they were in Magnus’ house, lounging on the couch and continuing to talk about anything and everything. At one point Alec stood up to go to the bathroom, leaving his phone on the coffee table. When he returned, Magnus had a bemused smile on his face.

 

“Some texts came through on your phone from a group chat-”

 

Alec paled. Oh dear God.

 

“-your friends seem to be under the impression this is a date.”

 

Well. This is the worst thing to happen to Alec in the history of everything. He grabbed his phone and switched it on, reading the notifications.

 

“ **jace:** alec its been three hours how many times have yall fucked”

 

“ **clary:** ooh yeah hows the date give us updates”

 

“ **simon:** did either of you consider that maybe his date is more important than this group chat”

 

“ **izzy:** how dare you simon, Chaotic Thots should be everybody’s top priority”

 

Then there were about ten more messages that were just everyone arguing over the importance of the group chat.

 

Alec groaned and flopped onto the couch, albeit quite a distance away from Magnus than where he was sitting before.

 

Magnus looked at Alec, and Alec’s stomach dropped when he saw how _hopeful_ Magnus looked as he asked “Is this a date, Alec?”

 

“No!” Alec answered way, _way_ too quickly. “I mean- I’m straight. But my friends, they think I’m gay. But I’m not.”

 

An emotion that Alec could only guess was disappointment flickers briefly across Magnus’ face, but then he just looks… curious?

 

He tilts his head to the side and asks “Why do they think you’re gay?”

 

Oh, boy. Magnus had just unknowingly opened up a floodgate.

 

“I don’t know. They’ve been saying it for as long as I can remember. I guess it started because I was never really interested in girls as a kid, but that’s pretty normal, right? I was more focused on school work. I never really had any celebrity crushes either, but I never really paid any attention to celebrities anyway, I’m not into pop culture. But I don’t get why they _keep_ saying I’m gay, even now that I’ve dated Lydia. Izzy said there were no sparks between us, I guess that’s why we broke up?”

 

Alec stopped to take a breath before launching back into his ramble, completely unaware of the grin on Magnus’ face.

 

“Lydia said that we had ‘different interests’ and now that I say that out loud she definitely was calling me gay... I think Izzy was right, about the sparks thing. I didn’t really feel anything when I kissed her. But that just means she wasn’t ‘the one’. But Jace and Simon made out all the time and they aren’t soulmates. I used to wonder what kissing Jace would be like, but every dude has that kind of moment. My friendship with the Jace was the closest I’ve ever gotten to a crush. Wait. Oh my god. I’m gay. I’m so, so gay. I-”

 

Alec was cut off by Magnus’ lips crashing against his own. Alec kissed back almost immediately, grabbing the back of Magnus’ shirt and pulling him closer because he needed more, more, more. Eventually Magnus pulled away and Alec fell backwards, panting.

 

“Were there sparks?” Magnus asked, pupils blown.

 

Alec answered by leaning over Magnus and closing the distance again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments truly feed my soul


End file.
